Better To Have Loved and Lost
by Nevermore Forevermore
Summary: bb and rae get closer on a date
1. Love discovered

I wasn't planning on it but its being demanded

So...another kinda depressing Rae-BB

Enjoy

..........................................................................................

Beast Boy slowly walked down the hall toward his destination. He had always liked Raven, as more than a friend. Tonight he was going to ask her on a date.

He slowly brought his hand back and quickly knocked on the door. For a moment it was silent, very silent. Like the world had stopped. Then he heard a voice.

"Who's there?" The voice was mysterious and dark.

"It's Beast Boy, can I come in a minute" asked Beast Boy 'Your so stupid' he thought 'she never lets anyone in her room. You just blew it!'

"Ok" Raven slowly answered. With that the door slightly opened and BB walked in. The door then closed behind him.

"What do you want?" she asked, her normally monotone voice held slight curiosity.

"I-I-I w-wa-wanted to kn-know- if you –wou- would go on a-a date w-with me?" he stuttered.

Her eyes widened slightly "Sure" she replied. "when?"

"Um right now?"

"Sure" she answered, a slight smile creeping onto her face. "Let me get ready, ok?"

"Ok! I'll meet you in the living room in twenty minutes." With that he fled to his room. Unbeknownst to Raven, BB had made reservations at a very nice restaurant.

In Ravens room, she picked out a black dress that went down to her ankles, with a slit that went up to her knee. With those she wore black high heels and put on red lipstick.

Twenty minutes later when she met Beast Boy in that living room, she was stunned at how handsome he looked. She was also surprised when they were picked up in a limo and taken to a very expensive restaurant.

As they walked in hand and hand, and she was surprised that there were no cameramen. They were seated at a table in the middle of the room, under a large chandelier.

After the ordered they started talking about, everything.

It was the perfect night and Beast Boy knew the perfect end.

They walked down to a beach and just stared at the moonlight reflecting off of the water brilliantly. Beast Boy leaned over to Raven and cupped her chin in his hand. They just stared into each others eyes before kissing in a long, passionate kiss. They pulled apart at the same time, both smiling.

That's when their communicators went off.

..........................................................................................

Yeah cliffy

Tell me what yea think


	2. A Loss Found

Dun dun dun...... last chappy

REVIEW!

...........................................................................

Slightly annoyed BB opened his communicator. "What?" he asked sharply.

Robin gave him an all-knowing smirk before answering, "It's Mad Mob, he took over a school and something tells me he's not leaving it with his own free-will."

"Ok let us- me go back and change."

With another smirk Robin nodded and switched off.

"Who was it." asked Raven, slightly annoyed.

"Robin, we got Mob over taking a school. Let's get home and change."

"Ok."

With that our heroes flew home to...Change! About ten minutes later, they were at the school and found Robin hypnotized, Cyborg trying to get him out of it, and Star trying to grab Mob.

"Beast Boy" Raven said "go help Star and I'll get Robin"

BB nodded and they were off. Raven kneeled down to Robin and said, "A five year old found out the square root of pi."

Robin laughed and said "Yea right... Damn it!" With that we stood up and was off to do battle.

About a half hour later, the school was safe once more and they had the real Mod cornered.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you my duckies but," he reached into his pocket "when all else fail" he pulled out a gun "use a gun." He pointed it right at Beast Boy and fired.

"No!" yelled Raven as she pushed him safely out of the way, only to put herself in the path of the bullet. She tried to dodge it but it was to late, she was hit square in the chest.

With all attention on her, Mad Mob ran out the door to his freedom.

"Rae" Beast Boy said softly as he knelt down beside her, tears now streaming down his face.

Before he could say anything else, Raven kissed him, their last kiss.

"Raven, I love you, don't go."

"I love you too" she said as her eyes closed for her eternal sleep.

"NO!" Beast Boy yelled "Don't leave me!" "Please don't leave me" he whispered.

The weeks following that night were a blur to Beast Boy, he hadn't come out of his room since that night, not even for her funeral.

Finally he decided what he had to do. He had to join Raven.

He took a gun that he had gotten in case he needed protection in the tower, put it to his head and smiling said "Here I come Rae." and pulled the trigger.

At first all he saw was black, then a light. He knew what that light was. He ran toward it and when he reached it, he turned around to see Raven, more beautiful than imaginable.

She smiled and said, "I've been waiting for you, lets go." And with that they walked into a beautiful field to spend the rest of eternity together.

................................................................................................

Hmm... that is so not my style so don't ask me where it came from, my mind works in mysterious ways.

REVIEW! please


End file.
